


Remember

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha è l'infermiera di Donna, a cui il Dottore decide di donare un'ultimo regalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alivebluebox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alivebluebox).



> Piccola fic dedicata alla alivebluebox, a cui avevo detto che avrei scritto su Pulp Fiction, ma Mia è un pg troppo complesso da gestire. La fic è ispirata da una fan art su cui aveva lasciato troppi feelings, anche se là Martha non c’era.  
> Licenza narrativa u__ù
> 
> Filla il prompt #28 della mia cartellina per la Maritombola, partecipa alla Notte Bianca Maya su maridichallenge e alla 500themes_ita con il prompt #082- 'Nel silenzio della notte'.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy_

_Even when it’s not right_

_[Try - Pink]_

  
  
Ogni tanto, Martha ripensa a quand’era ancora un dottore, quando lui l’aveva appena lasciata sulla Terra e aveva cercato di rifarsi una vita, e c’era quasi riuscita, l’aveva quasi dimenticato, ma poi lui era tornata, e ogni volta che provava a ricordare di quei momenti, si sentiva triste e distratta, e pensava a lui e alla dura consapevolezza, che lui avrebbe amato solo Rose.  
E la furstrazione, era lì presente anche il giorno della sua prima operazione, in cui rischiò quasi di uccidere un paziente e si era rinchiusa in casa per giorni.  
Deciso di abbandonare i suo sogni e fare l’infermiera. Almeno lì non avrebbe causato danni.  
Aveva deciso di accontentarsi.  
Erano passati molti anni e lei era rimasta di stucco, quando sul giornale aveva letto sul giornale l’annuncio per fare da infermiera personale a Donna Noble.  
Non ci aveva riflettuto più di tanto, e quando era arrivata, aveva scoperto di essere stata chiamata da una vicina di Donna, che le aveva detto, con le lacrime agli occhi, che era stata coinvolta in un grosso incidente stradale, che le mancavano pochi giorni di vita e lei non aveva esitato ad accettare.  
Cercava di farla soffrire il meno possibile, ma era difficile, perchè lei non si ricordava quella che forse era la parte più bella della sua vita.  
  
Un mattina, mentre le stava leggendo un romando di Agatha Christie, sentì come una presenza dietro di sè. Il libro le cadde dalle mani, quando vide il Dottore(con una faccia nuova, diversa, più giovane) che andava da Donna, che aveva aperto flebbilmente gli occhi. Le toccò la fronte e dopo un’istante, sussurò un semplice - Sono tornato -  
\- Dottore... - lei sorrise e lui se ne andò senza dire una parola, e Martha in cuor suo, sapeva che era giusto.  
L’ultimo ricordo felice prima di andarsene per sempre, nel silenzio della notte.


End file.
